


is it hot in here

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, talk of illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil feels like he’s coming down with something, but comes to realise that this intense heat may have a different meaning.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	is it hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: the temperature of your chest gets hotter when you are closer to your soulmate and colder when you move further away.

Virgil was fairly sure he was coming down with something.

It had started when he moved to Florida, from over in England, and it probably didn't help that Virgil was a hypochondriac. His first thought was heatstroke, which made sense (to him at least) as he had moved to a fairly warmer climate, but he hadn't gotten any of the dizziness or sickliness, so after hours and hours of research he'd ruled that out. After that, his mind jumped straight to cancer, which he did manage to rule out quite quickly as just anxiety talk.

Then he thought that maybe all this sweating and heat rushing around his body was just nervousness, which seemed to be the more plausible option. A new school, a new town, a new country, _a whole new continent_. Of course it made sense for him to the nervous. He didn't know anyone here, and, whilst he didn't particularly have many friends back home, he at least knew people in his old town. Now he was alone, in an unfamiliar environment, unsure of what to do, or how to get this fever - or whatever it was - to go away.

Over the past few weeks of experimenting, Virgil had noticed that it got worse around certain people, or at certain times. A kid named Patton had apparently adopted Virgil, as he never seemed to leave his side, and the heat sometimes got worse when he was around - more so when he was with his friends as well, not as much when he was alone. Virgil's rationale behind that was that Patton was a genuinely nice guy and he never felt particularly anxious around him, whilst his friends were a lot louder and mostly strangers. And then at home, he was always a little colder, the fever going down significantly - that was more proof to his nervous theory, as there wasn’t much to be anxious about at home, compared to school at least.

One day, it got almost unbearable. He was sat with Patton’s friends at lunch, minding his own business, when one of Patton’s friends sat next to him, and the heat _immediately_ rushed to his chest, so much so that he was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. He looked up at the friend, who was looking down at him, smiling, and immediately wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. Both because this stranger was _smirking_ at him, and because he honestly felt like he may die from all this heat.

“Wow, is it hot in here, or is it just you?” the friend said, bumping shoulders with Virgil. His skin was hot to the touch, which really wasn’t helping Virgil’s case. And he was _flirting_ with him - why the hell would he be doing that?

“Listen, I’m not interested in a relationship, I’m fairly sure I’m fucking dying anyway.”

The friend blinked. “Why would you be dying?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Virgil rolled his eyes. “The fact that my skin feels like it’s on fire may have something to do with it.”

“...and your chest?”

“Yeah, my fucking chest hurts too, I can barely fucking breathe.”

“Have you considered that I may be the reason for that?” 

Virgil frowned. “What, did you set me on fire? No, I don’t think so.”

“N-No, I mean...” He sighed. “My chest is burning too. It has been for, like, the past month, whenever you’ve been around. I- I think we’re soulmates.”

Virgil froze, his eyes widening. Oh. That...

Strangely, he hadn’t considered that. He knew the rule, of course, that the closer you got to your soulmate the warmer you felt, but... Virgil had always assumed that he didn’t have a soulmate, at all. Back home, he’d always felt ice cold, not even a tiny bit of warmth inside him - apart from particularly hot days, or if he had a fever. And now...

“Is there any way you can get the fuck away from me then?” Virgil joked. He really hoped that the friend knew he was joking. “This fucking sucks. I want to be cold again.” 

His soulmate seemed offended, and a little upset, so he clearly hadn’t picked up on Virgil’s sarcasm. Then, a moment later, he huffed and stood up. “Fine. If you feel that way, I won’t bother. Don’t blame me if you never find love.”

He began to walk away, and Virgil panicked, leaping up from his chair. “No, wait!” He ran after him, eventually catching up again in a corridor a short walk away from the cafeteria. “I- I didn’t mean that.”

His soulmate frowned, turning his head to face Virgil. He seemed to be close to tears, which... first off, overreaction much? But also Virgil felt kinda bad. Maybe he shouldn’t have made that joke, but the constant heat _was_ frustrating. 

“You didn’t?”

“No, I...” Virgil sighed, ruffling his fingers through his hair and wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. “Sorry. I... wouldn’t mind getting to know you. I’m just not used to that warm feeling, y’know?”

He stared at him for a moment, before giving him a small smile. “I know what you mean.” He held out a hand. “I’m Roman.”

Virgil gently shook the hand, almost recoiling from the hot touch but still persisting. “Name’s Virgil. Most people call me Virge.”

“It’s nice to meet you, soulmate.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

There was a moment of silence, Virgil unsure of what to do, before Roman asked, “Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe somewhere cold, there’s an ice rink I go to sometimes-“

“That sounds perfect,” Virgil said.

He smiled, wider. Virgil smiled back. This heat still wasn’t ideal, but... maybe he would grow to love it. Only time could tell.


End file.
